respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege Cannon
|Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 90 bullets |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Heavy Machine Gun|currency = Gold}} Sie4.png|Old Design Of Siege Cannon. Sie1.png|Siege Cannon In Menu. Sie2.png|Siege Cannon Equipped View. Sie3.png|Siege Cannon Equipped. Seigecannoncutted.png|As Seen In-Game. siege.jpg|Siege Cannon Being Used By A Player. The Siege Cannon is the 24th weapon available and was added during the Elysium Update. It is one of the five Heavy Weapons in the Game and has 90 bullets and boasts high Damage, long Range, and moderate Accuracy and Agility. It is unlocked at level 36 and costs . It has a moderate fire rate. Strategy Apart from being the only heavy weapon in the game to have an Agility of 2 (except for the Minigun), its Accuracy seems to improve drastically when standing still, having a high rate of fire making this weapon a tactical heavy weapon. It is able to take out a lot of people in a short period of time, but the reloading speed is very slow and takes a lot of time (compareable with Heavy Machine Gun). Also, try standing still when firing as the Accuracy will drop drastically while moving. Standing still will help you hit targets further away since the weapon has a long Range. Overall a great weapon to have as well as a fast-firing heavy weapon in the Game, although the price of this weapon may be too high for some players. Weapons Analysis Advantages *The Siege Cannon has a long effective Range *Coupled with its fast fire rate, its high Damage per shot shreds enemies in 1-3 second depending on their armor. *Accurate when standing still. *High ammo capacity (90 rounds). *You can easily take on multiple enemies with this weapon (but this is not recommended as too many enemies at once will kill you). *Better Agility compared to most heavy weapons (although it's still quite slow). Disadvantages *The Siege Cannon causes players to move sluggishly (although faster than Howitzer Gun). *Very inaccurate when moving, making long ranged kills very hard to obtain. *Slow reload speed. *Outclassed by Minigun * Quite expensive for some players ( ). *Damage decreases at long range. *The screen shakes when firing, making it hard to stabilize. Blizzard Blizzard, the elite bot during offline mode carries this mighty weapon around, eliminating all that he sees (although he barely stands still to get accurate shots). Video Trivia *This weapon was introduced to Respawnables during the Elysium Update . *The sound file used for this gun is the same as the Anti Material Sniper, Hunter Rifle and the Semi-Automatic Sniper. *Due to its high fire rate, the Siege Cannon has one of the highest rate of fire in the Game tying with Guitar Machine Gun at 15 RPS, or 900 RPM. * This was one of the suggested weapons to use during Summer Camp (as it kills quicker than other weapons), for Week 4. *People would rather buy the Double Barrel Shotgun over the Siege Cannon due to its lack of Agility, and as there are more Double Barrel Shotgun users online. * This weapon has the same stats as the Dual Stake Launcher and Thumper. * The Siege Cannon needs 2 bullets to explode Exploding Barrels. * This weapon is one of the two Heavy Weapons that has 2 bars of Agility, the other being the Minigun * The Agility is very similar to the Agility of Scoped Rocket Launcher, might even be the same. It is faster than other Rocket Launchers and other Heavy Weapons. * This weapon is a combination of many real life Machine Guns, the KAC ChainSAW being a good example, as it has a similar grip to the Siege Cannon, it also has a front grip similar to a M60 Carry Handle. Another thing is that it uses a drum magazine, which isn't used much in LMGs. * The Siege Cannon is the only weapon that has 90 rounds * It is almost as similar as the Minigun, a weapon that can be earned from the Salute Our Troops Event. The only difference is the Agility of the weapon, which Minigun's Agility surpasses Siege Cannon's, and the clip size difference. See also *Blizzard *Heavy Machine Gun *Minigun *Armed Guitar Case Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Heavy Machine Guns